The present invention relates to an improved and very practical keyholder. The keyholder is comprised of only two pieces, one comprising the main body of the keyholder, the other being a slidable closure member. The main body portion is provided with a single opening allowing keys to be placed on and removed from the keyholder. The closure member has the function of controlling access to that single opening and for retaining keys on the keyholder.
It has been previously pointed out in the prior art that if a keyholder is to meet with acceptance, it must be simple in design, so as to provide for simple operation and yet it must also be easily constructed so as to minimize production costs. In addition, once the keys have been placed on the keyholder, the closure device must be held securely in its closed condition so that the keys will be retained and not lost.
Keyholders have been known in the prior art which rely on slidable type closure devices. An example of one such sliding keyholder is shown in Ryder, Jr., et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,675. As shown, the Ryder keyholder consists essentially of a flat tubular outer casing open at both ends. A one piece strip is slidably received therein and is formed into essentially two U-shaped looped portions with an opening being provided along one side to allow access to each of the loop structures. When the one piece structure is centered within the outer casing, the opening in the one piece structure is likewise centered within the casing and thus closed. With the slidable tubular casing in its closed position, a U-shaped loop projects from each end of the outer casing and, depending on how the casing is moved one or the other of the U-shaped loops can be opened.
A projection is provided on one of the ends of the one piece strip adjacent the opening so as to form a locking device when it fits within a mating opening cut in the outer casing. In order to move the outer casing so as to open the device, the portion of the strip containing the projection must be depressed which is permitted since the strip material is of a springy nature. Applicant is of the belief that over a period of time such use would cause the locking mechanism to misfunction, thereby allowing the slidable outer casing to be easily moved.
Further, the tubular casing is provided with an abutment pin which together with projections on the one piece strip act as a stop for the sliding movement of the casing. Therefore, both the one piece strip and the casing require numerous manufacturing steps.
Other examples of key clips wherein slidable cases have been shown used are Sherman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,900, Murray, U.S. Pat. No. 2,129,436, Merrill, U.S. Pat. No. 905,731, Reed, U.S. Pat. No. 855,530, and French Pat. No. 596,975.
In each one of the above patents, the material forming the loop on which keys are retained is slidably disposed within a sleeve type closure device, so that the aperture formed in the loop material which allows keys to be added on and removed from that loop material accomplished by enclosing the portions of the loop where the opening is positioned within a sleeve arrangement and various types of locking devices and the purpose of which has been indicated as being to attempt to retain the sleeve closure in its closed position.
The present invention provides a device which is far simpler to use and to construct, and does not require any additional holding or locking mechanism to retain the slidable member in a closed position. In addition, the retention of the closure member in its closed position is assisted by the keys or other items that are placed within the loops of the device.
In forming the present invention a single piece of strip material, such as one eighth inch square bar stock, about eight inches in length, is bent into a flattened C-shape so as to form two end loops separated by a narrowed central section. The two ends of the bar are separated from each other along one side of that central portion thereby defining an aperture therebetween.
The size of the aperture in the central portion of the keyholder is less than the distance across the loops. The strip has been narrowed along its central portion so that a sliding closure member can be retained therein so as to control access to that aperture.
To place keys on one of the two loops, the slidable closure member is moved toward the opposite loop until the full length of the aperture in the central portion is exposed. When in this open position, slidable closure member continues to be engaged by portions of the bar forming the sides of that narrowed central portion of the strip member and the resiliency of the strip material of which the bar is comprised holds the sliding closure member in that open position.
After the keys have been placed on the desired loop, movement of the slidable closure member is reversed toward that loop on which keys have been placed until it is again centered within the central portion of the holder. When in this position, the opening in the central portion is again closed.
Various other and more detailed objects and advantages of the invention, such as arise in connection with carrying out the above-noted ideas in a practical embodiment will become more readily apparent and will at least in part be hereinafter stated as the specific detailed description of the invention proceeds.